1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments to a seat belt receiver for protecting a handgun holster from abrasion of the holster due to repeated contact with the receiver and particularly to holster protectors that are adjustable in height and adaptable to different seat belt receivers.
2. Relevant Art
Law enforcement personnel that wear handgun holsters in motor vehicles often have extensive abrasion of a holster due to repeated contact between the holster and the receiver for the lap/shoulder belt. What is desired is a holster protector or shield that can be removably attached in or closely adjacent the receiver between the receiver and the holster. The protector portion that connects to the receiver should be adjustable in height and adaptable to different receiver types. Furthermore, the primary contact member that rests against the holster should be easily replaceable and also adjustable in height with respect to the receiver connecting member. None of the prior art protectors provide all the desired features.